


A Much Needed Rest

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Dan knows because of a past fanfic, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Helpful Lucifer, Right?, Shrinking, Sleep Deprivation, Vore, it's just a dream, overworked chloe, safe vore, some light romance bits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: After watching Chloe struggle with work and family, Lucifer decides with some advice from Linda that he should do something about it.





	A Much Needed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Soo... I never really wrote Chloe that much before so I'm kind of self-conscious and a little nervous about this but I really wanted to try it and a friend on Discord encouraged me so... enjoy!

"Detective? " Chloe heard the familiar voice call to her, sounding confused and maybe... just maybe a tiny bit concerned. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a blurry suit covered chest looming over her with little respect of personal space. For someone who hated hugs, you'd think he would have the respect to keep away from people... She lifted her head off her hands, feeling a slight ache in her elbow from leaning on the desk for too long. "I believe you fell asleep at your desk again, want some coffee? " He asked and she became aware of the smell of hot, steaming coffee and noticed he held two cups in his hands, setting one down in front of her. The mention of the fact this was not the first time was a sting to her pride and she was annoyed for a bit about Lucifer's blunt and obvious observation, but she knew he didn't mean it that way. She just wished he gave his words some thought, any thought, before speaking but alas, he was the way he was and words spilled out of his mouth without a filter quite often.

Her smaller hands picked up the cup off the desk and took a sip, letting the steam fill her nose as she did so. "Thank you Lucifer. " She mumbled. She knew for the last week she'd been tired, working too hard and stressing over too much and it was wearing on her body and mind. She very much wanted to just lay in bed and sleep for a week, but there was so much that had to be done, Trixie had a school event coming up that she had to help her get ready for and Dan was of course always too busy to help. The paperwork at the police station has been building up and she'd been staying later and later trying to get as much of it done as possible before she had to get home. Of course, everyone else usually went home way before then so she was very often alone and that made it harder to stay awake.

Chloe assumed it was in the middle of the day since Lucifer was here, or maybe the morning even, the days were blurring together so badly she couldn't say for sure. "You're welcome, Detective. " She heard him say while he stepped away and took a seat nearby, crossing those impossibly long legs of his elegantly. After taking another drink from the coffee she looked around the precinct, frowning when she noticed... no one was around. She looked back to Lucifer, him sitting there smugly, just watching her, probably waiting to answer the obvious question that was coming. "Where is everyone? " She asked, wondering if everyone had the day off or something and she forgot, but that didn't really explain why Lucifer even bothered coming.

"Probably because it's 11:56 PM. " He casually stated as if it was nothing, but this made Chloe sigh. "I appreciate the coffee Lucifer but why are you here? Don't you have a club to run and party at? " She asked, feeling a tiny bit guilty at the accusative tone of her voice but she was a bit frustrated that he had it so easy while she had to work her rear off. Some of his smugness dropped from the question and he sighed. "I'm not blind Detective, I can tell you're stressed about who knows what and working harder than usual. We haven't had a new case in awhile but you keep staying later and later to do these papers. So I decided I should come along to help you. " He stated calmly, but it didn't ease her nerves any since he wasn't really helping at all sitting over there. "I'd appreciate the help Lucifer but you're not going to do any papers without a desk. " Chloe could feel a headache starting to set in, sort of wishing Lucifer wasn't here but she knew that was mean. She kept trying to remind herself he's trying, just in his own annoying way.

Lucifer chuckled to that and shook his head. "I am not going to do paperwork, I will, however, entertain you and keep you company while you do. " He then reached down and behind him, pulling out a guitar which she wondered how she didn't notice that before and had no clue how he hid it from her. "Lucifer if you really wanted to help... " She began but was cut off when he began to play. It was a calming tune, but enough to break the silence and help her stay awake. He didn't sing and just had a softer than usual smile on his face. Finally, Chloe chuckled a little and shook her head, deciding to just accept the Luciferness for the night. "Alright fine. " She said light-heartedly and put the coffee down, focusing back on her work with the rather energizing music in the background.

Oddly enough she managed to get more work done today then she has in days and Lucifer politely stayed with her the whole time, talking whenever needed but mostly just playing music to relax her yet keep her awake. It annoyed her that he couldn't just help directly with the work, but she couldn't deny no matter how frustrating he was he always had her back during the times that mattered most, this being one of those times. "It's 2:40 Detective, shouldn't you get home? " He asked, finally stopping the music and part of Chloe wondered how he was able to play the guitar for hours without a break, expecting his fingers to be sore later. However he had a point, she had to wake up early tomorrow to help Trixie get ready for school, which means tomorrow she was going to be running off of 3 hours of sleep, at best. Chances are it would be less than that.

"Alright, Lucifer.... thanks for the help. " She said genuinely, standing up slowly and grabbing her coat. "Allow me to drive Detective, you're in no shape to. " He offered while standing up to help put her coat on. Normally she'd decline to both but in her state, she allowed him to help her and while she hesitated about the offer to drive, she couldn't deny the risk of falling asleep at the wheel was a very real one. "Alright... just try to obey most of the street laws? " She requested while he gently led her into the elevator and hit down. "I will be as well behaved as I can be~ " He answered in a chipper, smooth tone and she supposed it was the best she was going to get out of him. If Decker wasn't in the shape she was hardly any of this would fly, but as it stands she.... sort of needed it and having Lucifer care for her this way felt.... nice. He opened the doors for her, car and police station both, then slipped down onto the driver's side and started the car once she gave him her keys.

True to his word he did respect most laws driving the way home, he did the speed limit and everything. It allowed her to relax and she nodded off in the passenger seat, not bothering to stay awake and Lucifer didn't wake her. The drive was about 20 minutes so by the time he got there it was 3:00 PM and Chloe began to stir awake when he pulled up to her apartment. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she struggled against the temptation of just sleeping longer. "Detective... " She heard Lucifer state as if he was about to say something but was unsure if he should... which was a rare occurrence. "Perhaps you should take a few days off from work? I can tell you're all out of sorts. " He suggested, dark eyes peering down at her filled with concern, the charming mask falling away to show his true worry.

She should have known he never would have done any of this unless it was bad enough for him to notice and take concern, he often hid his true emotions behind a mask of smirks and jests, but there were rare moments like this where that mask fell away. Of course, it had to be a time when she was barely able to focus and think, but her stubborn nature was as strong as ever despite the almost kicked puppy look he was giving her. "I can't Lucifer, there's too much work to do. " She told him and right after that, she saw a wave of disappointment spread across his features. "Very well. " He said simply, oddly giving up a little too easily. She narrowed her eyes a little suspiciously at him, before opening the passenger door and stepping out, making her way to the front door before realizing she didn't have her keys.

She turned around to ask for them but Lucifer was already there, holding them out to her to take. "Thank you. " She said softly, a little overwhelmed with all this... thoughtfulness from him. He just gave a cheeky grin, his mask apparently back up and she sighed, pushing the door open and fully expecting him to follow her inside, but she wasn't worried. Chloe figured he would leave soon enough, once he got bored and she trusted him not to pull anything shady. The minor saving grace was at least Trixie seemed to be asleep in her room and she stepped quietly to not wake her. Thankfully Lucifer, who wanted to avoid getting a hug from the small human was also very quiet.

Chloe didn't even notice when she walked into her bedroom that Lucifer was still following her if he was literally anyone else she'd be a tiny bit nervous at the very least. But this was Lucifer and he was in a very weirdly thoughtful mood... and while she was expecting sexual innuendos any minute that was merely the worst that could happen. Chloe shed her jacket before she finally noticed him and flinched a bit. "Lucifer... this is my bedroom, please let me go to sleep in peace. " She whispered in a hushed tone, running a hand over her face as she hoped all of his help wouldn't be rectified now. "About that... Detective, will you let me at least help you get a good night's sleep? " He asked, but this time instead of in a suggestive tone, he almost sounded... nervous? It was dark in her room and she couldn't quite make out all the details of his expression. However, Chloe didn't see how he could mean anything else than what he usually means. "Lucifer I am not having sex with you, especially tonight, please just go. " She told him, nudging his chest to try and encourage him out.

She knew it might hurt and he might pout a bit, but he always bounces back, like a spring being compressed and let go. "Chloe, this isn't about sex, much to my dismay I know you wouldn't accept. " He said in a reluctant tone, further acting weirder than he usually was. "Please, let me help you, one more time? " He asked before she could say anything to his previous statement. His voice was softer than usual and in her tired state, Chloe found herself not seeing any reason to say no. She trusted him that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate and he clearly was worried about her... The detective side of her was wanting to demand a straight answer on what this help was, but the tired side of her just wanted to trust him and relax. "Okay... okay fine Lucifer. " She found herself saying, feeling all cloudy in her thoughts and her body just wanted to wind down. It was not often he used her real name as well, which made her feel he was even more serious and sincere.

She watched with mild confusion as Lucifer gently grabbed her hand, engulfing it in two of his larger hands. "Just relax Chloe, everything will be alright in the end, I promise. " Lucifer said, his voice continuing to be sincere and it put the tired Chloe at further ease. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let someone else take care of stuff just this one time, even if she normally liked doing everything on her own. Her eyes drooped closed a bit without her say, but she stirred again when she felt her body begin to... tingle all over like blood flow was cut off and was now returning. Her head started to spin, making her headache even more throbbing. It being so dark in her room she couldn't really see much besides the moonlight coming through her window. But looking up at Lucifer she could have sworn he seemed taller than usual... but that wasn't possible, right? Sure he was freakishly tall and maybe her sleep deprivation was making it look worse.

However as the moments past, their height difference only seemed to increase, his hands felt massive around her's and she let out a groan. "Lucifer? I feel weird... and why do you look so tall? Like, more than usual? " She asked him, looking down now and shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts. But then she saw Lucifer's dress shoes... and they also looked massive. The detective's heart skipped a beat, a slight sense of dread filling her... Was she really somehow shrinking? She looked back up to see Lucifer towering over her like a building more than a person before he was moving to crouch down and still hold onto her hand, which was now only in one of his hands instead of both. "Shhh relax Detective, this is just a precaution. " He almost cooed, though his voice sounded deeper and more powerful... but still gentle. It was hard not to freak out at the sheer size difference that was forming, but she didn't pull away, either out of trust or tiredness she herself had a hard time deciding.

Soon the tingling feeling faded away and it seemed as if whatever he did to her was done, now that she was a measly size now, maybe six inches? His hand was now cradling her from behind to keep her from falling over. The warmth from him was welcoming, but the fact his hand could wrap around her and pick her up with ease if he wanted to was a little frightening, not because she didn't trust Lucifer but just... she didn't like feeling helpless. The woman put a hand on her chest as she tried to take deep, calming breaths to relax her racing heart. Thankfully her partner gave her a moment or two to recover and now that her adrenaline was fading she was starting to feel her exhaustion setting back in, bogging her down like it has been for the last few days especially.

Chloe had no clue how being helpless and tiny was supposed to help her sleep, if anything it seemed it would only serve to do the reverse, but maybe Lucifer wasn't done yet, he did mention something about just being a precaution. "May I lift you up? " She heard his voice ask, the volume was still low, no doubt whispering still but it still sounded a little overwhelming at this size. She had to admit it was nice he was asking permission, she didn't like the idea of just being snatched up like a doll, but it did match his oddly partly polite nature. She didn't like being on the ground though as it made her feel insignificant with being face to face with his shoes, it sounded better to be more face to face with his... well, face, even if that meant him holding her like a bug. She hoped he was gentle as she nodded, unable to find her voice right now to answer verbally.

After that his hand gently slipped under her legs, cupping around her like a small basket of warmth which only aided in her urge to just... fall asleep right here. The only thing keeping her awake was the strangeness of the situation, but if she was not so sleep deprived she likely would have been freaking out a lot more than she was now. Lack of rest was clouding her judgment and making it hard to more rationally think of how this was possible and what was coming next. She mildly felt the feeling of going up, sort of like an elevator, but she was so used to that feeling it didn't bother her any and soon his face was right there. "This next part might upset you, but you have my word no harm will come to you. " Lucifer explained, his warm breath now washing over her little body and providing more warmth. A content hum escaped the now tiny woman and she missed the first half of what he was saying, instead just hearing that no harm would come to her and frankly, in her current mind that's all she needed to hear.

Chloe leaned back against his fingers, struggling to stay awake now that warmth was practically all around her, her eyes were drooping and slowly drawing closed. Her dozing off was only interrupted when she felt warm skin nuzzle against her and she opened her eyes, seeing his big brown pools for eyes were right in front of her and his nose, that long pointed nose of his was gently nuzzling against her. That got a rather comical girlish giggle from the detective, her small hands weakly batting at the bridge of his nose. This earned her a deep, amused chuckle from the Devil, a puff of warm breath washing over her again and she noted the lack of alcohol smell from it... Maybe he was getting better and drinking less. "S-stop it~ " She weakly asked between those higher pitched, adorable and embarrassing giggles as he nuzzled all of her ticklish spots.

Thankfully, soon after she spoke, he stopped, a deep, content sounding hum rumbling in his throat. "As you wish. " He calmly said, sounding happy but not in a bad or alarming way. After her excitement died down, in merely around 10 seconds, she was back to almost dozing off. She didn't notice him lowering her down to his mouth, nor when he opened up just a bit to slide her feet and legs inside while his tongue covered his bottom teeth. All she noticed was her legs were now much warmer and that warmth was spreading. However she did feel something... wet and slimy slide under her upper body, it was also warm but it didn't feel like his hand. She didn't react right away as he slowly drew her into his mouth, but she did open her eyes to notice what was happening. She recognized the sight of a mouth, granted at a much larger scale than usual but still... His soft lips, pearly white teeth, and careful tongue was a sight she did not expect to see and it dawned on her what he was doing.

Why would he eat her? She couldn't understand that as she weakly shifted on his tongue. "L-lucifer... ? " She warily questioned as she was surrounded by teeth, her entire form was in his mouth but he didn't close his jaws yet. Of course if she was more aware she'd understand why he couldn't answer her, however instead she recalled his calming words, about not coming to any harm. She knew he was stubborn about not lying and didn't feel he'd hurt her, but he could also omit the truth.... Clearly, he failed to mention his plan to devour her. Though it was probably a good thing as telling her would only either freak her out or she wouldn't believe him, probably both. Of course, she did not get an answer from him, but her tired wore out nerves were soothed by his previous words, alongside the comforting softness and warmth around her despite his saliva. That warmth almost became hot when he closed his mouth, powerful teeth clicking together faintly after his tongue made sure all of her limbs were safely out of harm's way of his bite.

But she wasn't bothered by it, she enjoyed the heat and wasn't a fan of the cold, so she certainly didn't mind. A few moments later his tongue shifted again, slowly and gently easing her back towards his throat. This made her a little wary, was he really going to swallow? Wouldn't that be dangerous? She did take biology class and stomachs were generally not a safe place to be. However, she took human biology class, not fallen angel class. Her heart picked up the pace again, instincts telling her this wasn't good, but her heart told her Lucifer would never do anything to harm her. Sure his judgment was not always the best and he could be quite frustrating, but generally, he never had malicious intent towards her, she harmed him physically way more than he ever had to her.

In the end her heart won out and she chose to relax, trusting that... somehow, being eaten by him was going to be alright. Again this would have likely went very differently if her body was not so starved of rest, but even well-rested Chloe still trusted Lucifer not to ever hurt her, despite his tendency to lose his temper and throw people through glass walls, off balconies and pin them against concrete walls with frightening ease. She wasn't sure how he was strong enough to do that as his body wasn't that buff, but her train of thought on trying to figure something out that she never was able to in the countless times she thought about it before was pulled away when things started to tip backward.

She felt her feet and legs slide into his throat, surprised he wasn't gagging from this before he took a powerful swallow. His soft but strong muscles flexed to engulf her into the throat, the walls were extremely slick and slimy to help aid in her sliding down. It was also fairly snug, almost like a very weird hug from all sides. It was a rather... cozy, plush experience of the muscles kneading her down deeper inside of him, noting his rather quickly beating heart and slower, but not quite even breathing like if someone was purposely trying to calm their breathing to relax. Was he nervous? It would make sense if he was, she meant the world to him after all, not that she fully understood that and to a degree, neither did he. The thought of him being nervous though was reassuring, he wouldn't be nervous unless he cared about what she thought or namely if he was scaring her.

Soon his heartbeat became more distant as she was kneaded deeper down before she slipped through the entrance to his stomach not so gracefully. With a light, wet plop, she hit the floor of his belly, a bit surprised to see it was actually a little brighter in here then it was in her room. The fleshy walls were flecked with white, faintly glowing light, illuminating the chamber so she could see the slimy, soft walls. They flexed and pulsed slowly with life, which was a little unnerving to watch. Chloe carefully shifted to the nearest wall to lean against, the flesh forming to her body almost like the perfect mattress. It was hard for her tiny, tired body to deny it was pretty comfortable in here, his body temperature might be a little too much for someone who didn't like heat but living in LA, she was used to warm temperatures and this was a much more gentle heat, instead of the harsh heat from the sun.

She had conflicting emotions about being in his stomach though, part of her still wanted to freak out but she was just too exhausted to. With her body desperate for sleep and everything being so comfortable in here, she could no longer stop herself as her eyes began to close, mildly taking note of the gentle pressure behind her moving in a circle, alongside the rumbling but familiar voice speaking to her. "Good night Detective, I'll take care of everything. " Lucifer said, his voice still soft and borderline tender, instead of his usual snarky, sarcastic tone he often used in everyday life. And with that, the little precious human finally went to sleep, safely nestled in her personal guardian Devil's stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was an emotional mess himself, mostly a nervous wreck that his Detective would panic and think he was trying to kill her when all he wanted was to take care of her for a bit. His hand was rested just below his ribs, where his stomach and precious cargo was, moving in a slow, gentle circle as he tenderly rubbed where she was. He tried not to be tense when swallowing her down so that his muscles and innards would remain soft and not crushing, but his heart was still beating rather quickly. However, with each second that passed without her screaming or anything made him feel that everything was okay. Of course, he never would have done this to her if he wasn't sure she needed it, but he had no idea what he was going to do when she was well rested and awake.

It felt weird sleeping in her bed like he was intruding on personal space, so he decided not to and instead sleep on her couch, which was not long enough for his body but that was okay. He could handle having one questionable night sleep when she's had a week's worth. His suit would no doubt get wrinkled but there wasn't anything else in this apartment he could wear and he certainly wasn't going to drive back to Lux just to get his robe, so he would just have to get it ironed out later. As he drifted off to sleep, arm curled around his middle with a protective edge, his mind thought briefly back on why he decided to do this. It took him a few days to notice it, but first, it was smaller things... Chloe would be more snappy, more easily irritated, not just with him but everyone. Then she'd show up a little more rugged appearance wise than usual, hair out of sorts, clothing not on right, shirts were occasionally inside out and while he knew she was never as obsessed at dressing herself as he was, they were still things she didn't usually do.

Then he noticed she began dozing off at the desk for a few days now and after discussing it with Ella, Daniel and some of the other police, he started to find out what the issue was. Chloe was picking up work for others, burying herself in work to try and distract herself from the fact a parent-child school event was coming up and it was yet another year Daniel wasn't going to make it, despite the child wanting him to. Lucifer wanted to help but had no clue where to start and for once, he didn't want to just wing it and possibly make it worse for her. So he consulted Linda, explaining what he knew and she suggested to him that he spend more time with her, make her feel comfortable and help pick up the slack. At first, he protested at the idea of doing paperwork, but Linda reminded him that there were other ways he could help and relieve stress.

After poking around the precinct, he found out some of them were taking advantage of Chloe's emotional state and dumping off their papers to her just so they could leave sooner and party. Thus he decided for once he'd do a form of papers... by sorting out who truly belonged to who and returning them to the sender. But that would have to wait until tomorrow. As for his plan on making the detective comfortable... Well, he knew of plenty of humans who slept quite happily in his belly, granted most of them were children and were far from rationale, unlike Chloe. It was much easier to down a child to get them out of the way and return them to where they belong, it was another to do so to someone so close to him. But he felt that if he could do so without scaring her too badly, then it really would help a lot and plus give him the time he needed to set things right. His last thought before fully falling asleep was Dan will be going to that parent-child school gathering, one way or another.

Come early morning, the first thing Lucifer did was sit down at Chloe's desk, while everyone was giving him strange looks, some wondering where she was no doubt and why Lucifer looked like he was doing the very thing he often refused to do. But he wasn't actually filling them out, merely just sorting them. He had various stacks around and even swiped a few chairs to put new stacks on, each stack being someone else's work, which varied between a few files to a rather decent stack. Soon Daniel came to work and noticed he no longer had his chair, with an annoyed groan he noticed Lucifer was using it as a table, but another thing he noticed was Lucifer was even here before him, which never happens. And another thing was he didn't see Chloe anywhere, which was also weird.

Lucifer was too focused on the task at hand to notice Daniel until he spoke up. "What are you doing man? That's not how you do paperwork. " The Devil paused and looked up at Dan, eyebrow quirked. "That's because I am not doing it, I am sorting it to return it to who SHOULD finish the work. " He said, but oddly speaking quietly, as if he didn't want to wake someone up. The male detective found that kind of strange but everything about Lucifer was strange, starting with his name. "Where's Chloe? " He asked, though it was almost a demand with his hands on his hips. A rather wicked grin appeared on the Devil's lips then, almost as if it was a knowing one... "Someplace you've been before, getting some much-needed rest. I would appreciate it if you didn't wake her. " Lucifer stated pointedly.

It took a few moments for Dan to catch on, but when he did he had a mixture of disgust and anger on his face. "You... you didn't really, right? You're just kidding? " He asked, hoping it wasn't the case. He couldn't imagine Chloe agreeing to be eaten, she was a rational woman and Lucifer clearly wasn't, pretty much everyone knew this. "I was going to drop off Trixie but no one was home, so I had to hire a babysitter. " Lucifer couldn't recall the hour he left her home, but it was clearly before Dan showed up. "You know I don't lie Daniel, and about the spawn... " He lost his smile and slowly stood up, taking a few steps towards the male detective almost threateningly. "What is preventing you from making it to the child's school event? " He questioned, though to Dan it sounded like a pretty loaded question.

"Why do you care? You won't even call Trixie by her name, instead you-" He began, but a dangerous look from Lucifer told him he better not piss off the man who could devour him whole if he wanted to. "Work... I got a lot of papers too you know... " Lucifer relaxed then and calmly sat back down, sorting a few more papers. "Bring them by here, I'll take care of them. But you best go to that event and better yet, help the small human prepare. " The Devil stated, almost like an order than anything and Daniel knew better than to refuse. Why he cared he had no idea, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Chloe and not Trixie. "Alright fine. " Dan was a little disturbed to know Chloe was in Lucifer's stomach, but he knew he liked Chloe better than anyone else... well, besides himself maybe. So it was more just an unsettling image than anything.

The detective did as Lucifer asked and brought him the papers that were going to keep him from going, before continuing his normal work routine. Lucifer thanked him and promptly gave one or two files from Daniel's pile to all the others, splitting them up and merely only giving each person one or two extra files to deal with. After all of them were sorted and all that was left was Chloe's files, he took each stack to their respective desk and left Chloe's on her desk. Daniel watched him do this with mild confusion, but also fascination... Lucifer would never fail to surprise him, that's for sure.

Come time to take Trixie to the event, Lucifer arrived at Daniel's house just as they were fixing to leave. "Lucifer! " Trixie exclaimed on sight, rushing to the Devil and latching onto his waist. He tried to soften the blow by not tensing so much, hoping the tired Chloe won't wake up. "Where's mommy? " The child soon asked, looking up at him with a tilted head, adorable by most people's standards but to Lucifer it just made him uncomfortable. "Resting in a special place, she won't be coming, apologies child. " He told her, hoping she won't be upset at the lack of her mother's presence, but Lucifer felt she still needed plenty of rest and he wasn't done yet. Instead of being upset the child gave a knowing face. "Ohhh~ That's okay, mommy always goes but this time I can go with daddy! " Dan felt the unintentional burn there, but he supposed he deserved it too.

Lucifer also noticed the small human's wink and he could have sworn as she released him from her hold that she purposely brushed a hand against his stomach, perhaps the clever minx knew where the special place was from her own visit there as well. Dan took his daughter's hand and began to lead her away from the Devil, not noticing Trixie's ques of likely knowing as much as her dad did. "Thank you for visiting Lucifer! " She called back with a rather cute wave of her tiny hand before she climbed into the car. Oddly enough despite the circumstances, Daniel seemed happy, which made sense that he rather spend time with his daughter than a stack of papers, not that he approved how Lucifer went about taking care of it.

Lucifer soon left after they did, still driving Chloe's car as he drove back to her apartment, deciding there were a few more little things he could do for the female detective before he let her out. By the time he was done with everything since he swallowed her down, she's been sleeping for nearly 24 hours. It was late and Lucifer was feeling tired himself, but he wasn't about to risk taking her to Lux and going to bed without letting her out. Chances are he'd wake up with a very freaked out Chloe and he didn't want that.

======================================================================

Chloe groaned as she shifted, the sun shining through the windows into her eyes and part of her wanted to put her hand up and go back to sleep. But then the memory of needing to get Trixie ready for the parent-child school event flashed back to her. She popped out of bed like someone electrocuted her and she paused, this wasn't what she fell asleep to... Thinking back she remembered Lucifer was staying with her late at night to amuse her while she worked, then he drove her home... At this point stuff started to get fuzzy, she remembered Lucifer following her into the apartment and she went to her bedroom. She looked around in a startled manner to make sure he wasn't still here, but she saw no signs of him, her bed was empty and showed no signs of anyone else being in it but her.

She sighed in relief, okay at least she didn't do anything dumb like sleep with Lucifer, in fact, last night she recalled a severe lack of teases and temptations from him, he was... worried instead, almost being a mother hen. That's when she started to remember more, the tingly feeling, Lucifer seeming to become a giant before her eyes and even.... being held in his hand. But none of that could be real, it was impossible, people couldn't shrink other people, right? And.... they certainly couldn't eat one another. The image of his stomach was so clear in her mind though, or at least more clear than she would have liked, but no she was alive and awake in her bed, not in his stomach.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, telling herself it was all the aftermath of a bad dream and it was best forgotten. Though when she stood up out of bed she noticed she was still in her work clothes, but maybe she was just too tired to change last night. Ignoring it she decided to get breakfast first, so she carefully walked down the stairs, the air of sleep still lingering in her mind which made her want to go slow. Though the detective paused when she heard sizzling downstairs... Was Lucifer here after all? It wouldn't be the first time he cooked breakfast for her but it still never failed to catch her off guard. Just in case it wasn't him she stepped down the rest of the stairs quietly, peaking around the corner to see... Sure enough, Lucifer in her kitchen, the smell of bacon cooking in the air. She didn't even realize she had any bacon, as going to the store was yet another thing on her list.

"Lucifer? " She found herself speaking up just to get his attention, part of her wanting to tell him to leave, but she couldn't deny having a nice freshly cooked breakfast would be awesome right about now. "Detective! Good morning to you. " He said in his cheerful, usual voice, just as Trixie came around the corner from her room. "Good morning mommy! " Her daughter said happily as well. "Wait, baby your school event, why are you not anywhere near ready? " Chloe felt her heart flutter with panic again, did Lucifer distract her from getting ready?! They had to get going pretty soon. Lucifer chuckled from this but oddly didn't say anything, instead he sat the bacon aside on a plate while cracking eggs into the pan next.

"Daddy already took me yesterday mommy, Lucifer said you were REALLY tired and slept all day yesterday. " Trixie explained, seeming quite fine with this and not disappointed at all. "I thought Dan had too much work? " Chloe was a bit overwhelmed with all this... did she really sleep all day? She never slept all day ever... Unless of course, she was-NOPE not going to think about Lucifer's stomach again, it was a dream she told herself, nothing more. People can't safely eat other people whole and certainly didn't have glowing lights in their bellies. "I took care of that, as well as all the other paperwork you were bogged down with. " Lucifer piped in smugly, flipping the eggs once they were ready and skillfully not breaking any. Chloe was now starting to wonder if this was a dream, maybe she was still in his stomach and this was just a dream in itself, or she was dead and in Heaven even though she didn't believe in that. Just to make sure it wasn't a dream she pinched her arm fairly hard, sure enough, everything remained and it hurt as it should. So this is real and the eating incident was fake... hopefully.

"Hey, Lucifer can I talk to you alone for a moment? " Chloe decided to ask, Trixie getting the memo and stepping away back into her room. Once she was fairly sure her daughter couldn't hear, she stepped up beside Lucifer so she didn't have to talk too loudly. "Did I... sleep in bed the whole time? " She felt stupid asking, but she had to know, it was a nagging thought that she couldn't shake off and surely he would just say yes and her lingering worries would be no more. "You slept in a bed fitting your needs, yes. " Lucifer instead cryptically answered, giving her a charming, toothy grin before focusing back on the eggs so he wouldn't accidentally overcook it. It was mildly frustrating but before she could say anything, the front door opened and Dan stepped through, looking both surprised and oddly happy to see Chloe there, even with Lucifer.

"Chloe! You're um... awake! " He said if a little awkwardly but Dan was often times awkward too and Chloe decided to brush it off as he was just startled to see Lucifer. "Daniel. " Lucifer said simply in greeting as Trixie came back to hear her father. With a deep breath, the female detective and mother decided to just... deal with the situation and forget the weird dream and Lucifer's answer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cloudy comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332159) by [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama)




End file.
